Welcome to Newport
by Muffins Planned
Summary: When Seth moved to Newport when he was 10 years old, he was on the first day an outcast AND in love with Summer Roberts. And Seth has to change to fit in. But what happens if he doesn't? read to find out. R&R Don't own the OC, of course
1. Chapter 1

_8 september 1997_

Seth sat in the back of the car looking out the window, this was the last time he was going to see his friends Joshua Tim and David for a long while. Grandpa wanted his mom to work at his company in Newport. He had been there once before, everyone had big houses and everyone had a pool. Seth has always wanted a pool, but not there in Newport, he wanted one here. Seth looked at his smal house that he was going to leave. It had only one floor, 3 bedrooms: one master, one Seths and one guesstroom. Round the house is a smal garden and a wooden white fens. This was his home, not a cold looking Newport. His mom and dad walked to the car. His mom had blue eyes and blond hair, she was the most beauteful woman in the world, Seth tought, and his dad had brown almost back hair and blue almost black eyes. He himself had his dads curly hair, but more curly, his dads rambeling, but his dad said that he had his moms smile. His eyes were from the Nanna, and he loved his grandma so he loved his eyes. His dad was jewish, just like Joshuas mom and dad was, but Seths mother wasn't, so he came up with a holiday that he called: Christmukka, a mixure of Christmas and Hanukka. And he loved that holiday, beacuse it was more then one day filled with presents! His mom and dad sat in the car now and his mom turned to him in the back seat.

"Hey Seth" his mom said softly and Seth looked at her "We're going to visit Joshua, Tim, David and Nicole soon" Seth hated Nicole, she always wanted to play with her dolls and play dressup, when the boys wanted to play with cars and horses. She was just anoying ti Seth, and ad to that she is a girl.

"NOT NICOLE!" Seth shouted anoyed "Please mom, not _Nicole_, she's a _girl_" Seth whispred the last word 'girl' like it was a teribel word to say, like the 's' word.

"Ok ok not Nicole" his mom sighed "But Joshua, tim and David you'd like to see again won't you?" Seth nodded, looking out the window as the drove past the park where they used to play everyday. But now he's moving and he won't see them for months. He hated is parents for that.

_14 september 1997_

Seth walked in to his classroom. He didn't want his mother to be there on his first day of school, he was 10, not 5 years old. He had his spiderman backpack that he had in his last school, and everyone there wanted one to, even the girls there. And in his packpack he had Captain Oats, it's a horse that he got from David two days before he left. It wasTim that came up with the name.When he got inside the classroom he looked around. The classroom was far from what it had been where he used to live. It had wooden tables instead of plastic, and the pupils inside was far from any other10 year olds he had ever seen. The teacher told the class who he was, and the class couldn't care less. He was an outsider the first day. On the lunch a blond girl with braces came up to him and smiled a iron smile, it looked awful.

"Hi I'm Taylor Townsen" she said and Seth looked at her like she was crazy.

"I'm Seth Cohen..." he said eatinghis food.

"I know... That's such a weird name!" she said like it was a nice thing to say.

"Eh... Thanks?" he looked down and rolled his eyes at the girl.

"Can I sit with you?" sheasked, all ready sitting down

"No.." he stoped when he saw her sitting down "Ok.. I guess"

He looked away and sawa brown haired girl. She had long brown hair, brown eyes, a pink t-shirt anda green skirt. She looked amazing, even tough she was pretty smal for her age, she could've been taken for an 8 year old, she was like an angel for Seth.And he couldn't stop looking at her untill a darkblond girl saidsomething to her and Summer turned around andlooked disgusted at Seth. Right then, he was heartbroken, and in love, in a girl he'd never have. But that didn't stop him.


	2. Watching Summer

_19 december 2000_

Seth was now 13, and his horse was still with him. He had been to see Joshua, Tim and David a couple of times, but the just started to fight after the third visit, they tought he had changed to much, but Newport didn't think he had changed enogh, it was a dead end.

Seth had heard that Summers mom Jeane has left Newport for god, no one knows why. She was always the nice one to Seth, she was nice to everyone. Even if her best friend was Julie Cooper, Seths neighbour, and mother to Marissa Cooper who was best friends with Summer. But Marissa didn't have Summers choclate brown eyes, and she didn't have Summers brown hair, and Marissa was tal and awkward, and Summer was smal and beauteful. She was Seths angel.

But Seth was an outcast, he wasn't popular like he was at his old school, he didn't have dumb girls folowing his every move. He wasn't Luke Ward, the blond and blue eyed waterpolo player that all girls in Newport adored. He knew everyone in his class exept him and Taylor was at Luke Wards party, he had one every month. No wonder everyone liked him, he was there for all the fun! But he wasn't even good at waterpolo, a monkey could play better then him, Seth tought.

And this was the last day of school before christmas, and that meens for Seth that he wasn't going to Summer for weeks, if she doesn't come over to Marissa sometime... And thats going to happen, he's positive of it.

Seth walked down the hallway, he stoped a couple of yards from Summers locker and looked after her, and he stod there a while untill something hit his shoulder, Luke Ward. And then his gang, followed by Summer, Marissa, Holly and Jess went after them, no one even looked Seths way, exept Summer who stole a glance at him, and then quickly looked away.

_28 august 2001_

Seth looked out of his window and saw Marissa and Summer in Marissas driveway. They were talking and laughing about something, Marissa wasobviosly drunk, beacuse now days, she doesn't laugh if she isn't drunk,but she is almost all the time, even in school sometimes. Seth got lost in his toughts thinking about Summer and looking at her that he didn't notice that they had stoped laughing untill it was almost to late. Summer turned around and looked up at Seths bedroom window, and Seth quickly sat down on the floor_. That was close_! he tought to himself, and the next time he looked out the window they were gone.

Like always.


	3. Bad Day

_22april 2002_

Seth is sitting at his lunch table that he sitts at every day. He draws Summers face on the inside of one of his books. She has her long her out, and is dressed like a super-woman, with powers like; by one look she can get a whole world to stop, and she can melt any demons heart. But in this pitchure she is in a prison, and the school is holding her there. She looks over to Summer, her laughing about some joke, and all the guys around her. He has no chance.

"Awsome!" a guy behind him almost shouts when he sees his drawing from behind. He looks around to see a guy from his bio-class.

"Thanks" he says and smiles. This guy was a nerd, but who cares? Not him at least. "Do you--"

"Eh I gotta go.." he says and runs off. Not even a nerd wants to sitt with him. He felt like he was poison, no one wanted him. He stands up and walkes away. When he had gotten his books from his locker, he closes it and starts to walk, but almost walks right in to Summer.

"Eww" she says and puts up her hands to show how much 'eww' it accually was.

"Sorry.. I--" Summer walks right past him, and Luke punch him in the shoulder before passing. He looks down to the floor. This day couldn't get any worse. Boy was he wrong.

------------

He was walking home, he didn't have anyone to pick him up. So he had to walk, for miles. God he hated to walk home. He walked past the gym where a bunch of guys where walking in to.

"What are you doing here, loser?" a brown haired guy said, looking down at him.

"I-uh-I'm-eh Walking-eh-home" he said wanting to get out of there, fast!

"Craig! We have an emo-geek here!" he yelled to a bunch of guys. And they all came over.

"Do you all have the name Craig?" he asked and laughed nervous.

"I think you better be quit or you'll get a messed up face any time soon" Seths eyes widned and he nodded and started to walk away from there. But one of the guys grabed his shirt and draged him back. Punshing him to the ground. Then they left him, barly awake on the ground.

---------

He didn't know how he got home, or how he got home without his parents seeing him. He woke up the next morning early. And went to the bathroom. He only had one cut on his face from one of the punshes, the rest was on his chest and stomach. He moned of the sight. And got ready for an other day in school, that hopfully was better then the last one.


End file.
